


All Of Life's A Stage

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Is Too Scared To Say Anything, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, F/M, Mutual Pining, Reader Is Secretly In Love With Sam, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester is So Done, Supernatural: The Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: It was just a play based on the delusions of some fanfic writer. Just because she had a character named after you and that character happened to be in love with Sam meant nothing. Only, you knew the truth and the truth was you did love Sam. But he would never love you back.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	All Of Life's A Stage

You couldn’t remember the last time that you had laughed so hard. 

Seeing Sam and Dean both squirm as their lives were portrayed by high school fangirls brought you so much joy. Waiting in the wings with the boys, you got aq front row seat to all the action. As the scene of their signature “chick flick” played out, melodramatic music crescendoing in the background, you had to stifle your chuckles.

“This is so–” Dean began, practically seething with anger.

“So insane and–” Sam continued, his eyes wide and scanning the stage.

“And kind of cool?” You pointed out, smirking, “I mean, these girls wrote a musical. With original songs and orchestrations. They did in a few months what takes Broadway years.” 

Both brothers glared at you. 

“Sorry not sorry,” You chuckled, “Besides, it’s kind of cute to see what you guys did before I met you.” 

And that was the heart of the matter. You’d only been in the Winchester’s life for a year. They’d come barreling into your cafe, rescued you from one angry spirit and when you had nowhere to go, offered to take you in. They were the brothers you’d always wanted, the friends that you cared deeply about and they meant more to you than words could ever describe. 

But, if you were honest with yourself, you felt something more for Sam. Your heart fluttered whenever you were alone with him. You loved talking with him and would find excuses to start a conversation with him. In your mind, you pictured him holding you with those strong arms, shielding you from anything that would try to do you harm.

Of course, it could never be. 

He would never be yours. The sooner you accepted that, the better it would be for everyone. 

The scene came to close and quickly shifted to a cafe. You gasped as you saw the handwritten sign–your cafe–and you blinked, trying to make the vision go away. 

“Well, looks like it’s not just us being portrayed,” Dean elbowed you, beaming, “Let’s see how they portray you.” 

On the stage, the girl that played you began to sing a ballad of how she was alone in the world. The lyrics rang true, though you wanted to deny it. Before that day, you’d buried yourself in work, trying to act like your life was perfect and you were content. 

Suddenly, a girl playing an evil ghost brushed past you and appeared on the stage. Your actress cowered in fear as Sam and Dean burst into the cafe, rescuing you. 

“Well, guess it’s fairly accurate,” Sam remarked, “You got lucky, Y/N.” 

“Guess so,” You exhaled, relieved, “I wonder if–”

But the spotlights lit up your actress and in Sam’s arms, she faced the audience, singing loud and clear–

“That’s when I fell in love with you, Sam.” 

The audience cheered and clapped as the lights went out, but you felt like you couldn’t breathe. 

“Did she just say love?” Dean questioned, his emerald eyes immediately meeting your gaze.   
  
On stage, the song continued, “But I can’t tell you, no, I can’t show you how I feel, because then things will end between us. So I keep my feelings bottled inside and hope you never see the way I cry over you.” 

You couldn’t see anymore.

You turned and fled from the stage, praying to any angels listening that no one would follow you.

* * *

You ran as far and as fast as your feet would take you. 

Your lungs were on fire, you couldn’t breathe, but you couldn’t stop, couldn’t risk seeing the rejection in Sam’s eyes. You knew he didn’t love you–you knew that–but deep down, you’d allowed yourself to hope, to cultivate a little spark that he would love you in return. 

God, what a fool you’d been. 

You coughed, struggling to pull air in as the world seemed to close in around you. 

You could move no further. You fell to your knees and wrapped your arms around you, letting tears roll down your cheeks as a sob escaped from your lips. 

It was over. All of it–having the boys are your family, being safe and happy with them–it was done. Sam wouldn’t accept your feelings and you wouldn’t be able to cope with that. 

“Y/N?” 

You refused to turn your head. You couldn’t handle looking those eyes seeing you. 

“Hey,” He kneeled down beside you, placing a warm hand on your shoulder, “You okay?” 

“No, Sam” You snapped sharply, “I’m not.” 

“Because of the song?” 

You couldn’t answer, couldn’t force the words out of your mouth. 

“Look, even if you felt that way–” Sam began. 

“I do feel that way!” You shouted, more tears escaping your eyes, “I’ve felt that way since I saw you. But I knew you would never see me like that so I didn’t say anything,” You sucked in a breath, trying to calm your pounding heart, “You don’t need to say anything. I’ll go. I don’t want to make things awkward for–”

He tugged you toward him, one arm snaking behind your hair and resting on your neck, the other wrapping around your waist. He pressed his lips to yours, passionate and wild, almost trying to convey with his actions what words could not. 

You broke off the kiss first, startled, wide-eyed and breathless, “Sam–”

“I love you,” Sam interjected, “I just … I didn’t know you felt that way.” 

He rested his forehead against yours and you choked out a laugh, full of relief and joy, “This is a dream.” 

“No,” He beamed, his eyes sparkling, “This is real.” 

And he kissed you once again.


End file.
